poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is a script for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/Prologue film starts at Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen and his pals were hanging out *Lightning McQueen: I’ve got an admit. This is nice. *Dusty Crophopper: Couldn't put it better myself, McQueen. then, Hugo and Rita arrived *Rita: Guys! Guys! You won't believe what mission is in store for us next! *Hugo: We're going to the Toy Story World! *Guido: (speaking Italian) *Luigi: Bellisimo! Very exciting! *Lightning McQueen: I bet RC was my cousin. *Sally Carrera: You have a cousin? *Mater: I didn't knowed you had a cousin. *Rita: Me neither. *Lightning McQueen: It's true. *Hugo: Let's build a portal. a Portal was built and was ready *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! and Rita look at each other *Hugo: Ladies first? nods *Rita: Of course. *Hugo: Let's go, guys! *Mater: Right behind ya! *Dusty Crophopper: Racer coming through! *Fillmore: Way behind ya, man! *Chug: Wait for me! looks at Lightning *Finn McMissile: Come on! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! Next stop, Toy Story world! the portal *Hugo: Whee! *Rita: Yay! *Mater: Whoo-hoo-hoo! struggles to keep his balance *Rita: Isn't this great?! *Dusty Crophopper: No, it is not! characters travel on In the Toy Story world/Playing with the toys/Enter Woody/Andy's Birthday party Andy Davis' bedroom, he is playing with his toys *One-Eyed Bart: Alright, everyone. This is a stick up. Don't anybody move! puts there hands in the air *One-Eyed Bart: Now, empty that safe. shakes coins out of a piggy bank *One-Eyed Bart: chuckles Money, money, money. the coins *Bo Peep: Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! *One-Eyed Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep. Or your sheep get run over. *Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! *Bo Peep: Oh no, not my sheep! Somebody do something?! then, Andy picks up a cowboy and pulls the string in it's back *Woody: Reach for the sky! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh no, Sheriff Woody! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One Eyed Bart! *One-Eyed Bart: Oh, how'd you know it was me? *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? *One-Eyed Bart: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built in force-field! *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I've brought my dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! dinosaur toy eats a Slinky Dog *Andy Davis: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to your wife and tater tots. *Molly Davis: on Mr Potato Head and starts banging him on the side of her cot, causing most of his accessories to fall out picks up Woody *Andy Davis: You saved the day again, Woody. *Woody: You're my favorite deputy. title, Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story comes up as the song, "You've Got a Friend in Me" starts playing. Then Andy turns the boxes around *Andy Davis: Come on. Let's round up the cattle. uses a skipping rope as a lasso and lassoes one of the boxes. Andy kicks the box out of the way *Andy Davis: Roundup them up, Cowboy. puts Woody on a remote controled car and drives it into one of the boxes *Andy Davis: Yee-haw! up Woody Hey, cowboy! is seen on Andy's back *Andy Davis: Come on, Woody. slides the stairs' railing and flies into Andy's arms *Andy Davis: laughs sits on a chair and it spins around and around *Andy Davis: Whoa! chair stopped spinning when Andy saw Woody *Andy Davis: laughs launches Woody into the air *Andy Davis: Oh, wow! landed onto an edge of a couch *Andy Davis: Score! lay down on the couch as Andy walks over to his mother *Andy Davis: Wow, this stuff looks great, mom. *Mrs. Davis: Okay, birthday boy. *Andy Davis: We saw it at the store, I asked you for it! is very excited about his special *Mrs Davis: One, two- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. *Andy Davis: Can we leave this up until we move? *Mrs. Davis: Sure, we can leave it. *Andy Davis: Yeah. *Mrs. Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. *Andy Davis: Okay. up Woody It's party time, Woody! Yee-haw! hurries upstairs to his room *Molly Davis: as she still bangs Mr Potato Head on the side of her cot *Andy Davis: Howdy, Little Lady. *Molly Davis: trashing Mr Potato Head and drops him on the floor pulls Woody's pull-string and lays him on the bed *Woody: Somebody poisons the water hole. gets Molly out of her cot *Andy Davis: Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. shuts the door behind him. The portal opens in the middle of the room and Lightning McQueen and his friends come out *Lightning McQueen: Whoa! *Dusty Crophopper: Whoever owns this room is quite a decorator. *Mater: Dad-gum! I like what he's done with the sky wallpaper. *Hugo: This is amazing. *Lightning McQueen: Woody Look! Up there! comes to life and sits up *Woody: Pull my string, the birthday party's today? Okay, everyone. Coast is clear. the door is open, RC looks around *Fillmore: Whoa, man. *Sarge: These things really do come to life no one's around. *Rita: No kidding. *Guido: (speaking Italian) the bed, Woody spots Lightning and his pals *Woody: the other toys Hold up! Is this the new toys over there? and his friends have been spotted by the toys in the room *Lightning McQueen: Who, us? *Woody: Yes. Howdy, my name is Woody. Did Andy get you? *Sally Carrera: No. We're actually talking cars from another world. *Woody: Talking cars? But what are the others? *Lightning McQueen: They are a monkey and fox. *Hugo: I'm not a monkey! I'm a jungle animal. *Woody: Okay, okay. *Lightning McQueen: Well, anyway, we came here on a mission. *Dusty Crophopper: Besides, we are here to put things right you know. *Woody: What kind of mission? *Lightning McQueen: We don't know yet. *Fillmore: But we'll find out soon man. *Woody: I see. Look, we know you came here. *Rita: Yep. *Dusty Crophopper: And we would like to see what goes on, like making sure things go wrong. *Woody: I know. (to Lightning) We're OK with you knowing about toys come to life but don't tell Andy or anyone about us coming alive. OK? *Sparky: You got it. *Lightning McQueen: We promise not to tell Andy or anyone else about you toys coming to life. *Woody: Good. Make yourselves at home. McQueen and his team have went to the room *Mr. Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. *RC: Oh, come on Potato Head. It's not that bad. *Lightning McQueen: RC! *RC: Hey there, Cousin! *Mr. Potato Head: *Hamm: I don't get it. *Mr. Potato Head: [ *Woody: *Sarge: Sir, no, sir! *Woody: *Slinky Dog: *Woody: *Slinky Dog: *Woody: *Slinky Dog: Bad news?! *Woody: Shhh! [ *Woody: *Slinky Dog: Got it. *Woody: Be happy! *Slinky Dog: [laughs *Woody: *Hugo: *Rita: *Hugo: *Rita: Fine! [ *Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! *Etch-A-Sketch: *Woody: [ *Slinky Dog: [ *Rita: *Hugo: *Woody: Oh, where's that... *Guido: *Woody: [found the doodle pad Oh. Who moved my doodle pad, way over here? appears in the front of Woody *Rex: ROARRR!!! *Woody: How're you doing, Rex? *Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honesty. *Woody: *Rex: Bo Peep grabs Woody with her cane *Woody: *Bo Peep: *Woody: *Bo Peep: *Woody: *Bo Peep: away *Dusty Crophopper: *Ishani: *Lightning McQueen: *Sally Carrera: *Hugo: *Rita: [ *Slinky Dog: *Lightning McQueen: *Chug: [ Staff meeting/Presents/Sending Sarge and his soldiers [[Category:Transformersprimefan] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series